Just a Coincidence
by ObSeSsEdWiThSvU
Summary: Olivia and Elliot go undercover in Florida, but what happens when someone from their past just happens to be their new neighbor? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own SVU, trust me if I did, Elliot and Olivia would already be together.

* * *

**Squad Room**

**1:00 pm**

"Olivia, Elliot, my office now!" Cragen barked from the doorway of his office.

Elliot shrugged towards Olivia as they made their way to Cragen's office.

"What's up, Captain?" Olivia questioned, her voice filled with curiosity.

"There's been a series of rapes in Florida," he took a deep breath, "And they are believed to be connected to the Russo rapes,"

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, they didn't like where this conversation was going.

"You both are going on an undercover assignment," he handed them two folders, "Here's all of your information that you need to know, go home, pack, and meet me at the airport at 3 o'clock,"

"Yes sir," Both detectives answered in union. And with that they left his office.

Elliot sighed, "I'll swing by your apartment around 2:15 and pick you up,"

"Okay, I'll see you then," Olivia agreed as she got in her car.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Olivia Benson's Apartment**

**1:20 pm**

Olivia gathered various items and neatly packed them in her suite case. She had some time before Elliot would arrive to pick her up so she decided to relax a little. She sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out her folder that Captain Cragen had given her. She scanned it with her eyes carefully, memorizing her new identity. To her discovery, her new name was Gabrielle Carlos, and she was married to Michael Carlos.

When Elliot arrived, he helped Olivia carry her bags down to the car and put everything in the trunk of his car.

"Thanks El," Olivia flashed him her famous smile as she got in the car.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So El…Have you looked over your file?" Olivia asked him as she stared at his face.

"Yes," he said with a laugh, " And we just happen to be married," he looked at her and smiled. As he did this she started to blush. "Something wrong?" he asked with a laugh.

"Nah, its just going to be weird that's all," she confessed.

"Indeed," Elliot agreed. An awkward silence filled the car, it lasted for what seemed like forever.

"So," Olivia said, breaking the long lasting silence. "Do you want to review our new identities?"

"Sure,"

"Okay, so we're Gabrielle and Michael Carlos, we have been married for 2 years," Olivia started.

"We moved to Florida from Wisconsin, I'm an officer for the Florida Police, and you're a stay at home wife," Elliot continued.

"Oh what fun this is going to be," Olivia mumbled.

Elliot laughed, "You'll find something to do,"

"Yeah, I'll have enough time," Olivia laughed as they pulled up to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Olivia and Elliot's new house**

**Orlando, Florida**

Olivia was surprised as they walked into their new house, it had one master bedroom, 2 bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and even a hot tub.

"Wow, I think I'm going to like it here," Elliot commented, making Olivia giggle.

"Me too,"

There was a knock on the door, as Olivia went to open it Elliot stopped her.

"Remember, Gabrielle and Michael," he reminded her.

"Right," she said as she opened the door. There stood a fairly tall woman with blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor Sarah White, I just came to welcome you to the neighborhood," the woman said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Michael Carlos, and this is my wife Gabrielle," Elliot greeted her with a handshake.

"Hello," Olivia gave a small smile.

"I wanted to be the first to welcome you here, and wish you the best," The woman said with a nervous smile.

"Thank you," Olivia said.

"I'm sure my husband, Richard, would like you when he gets home from work," the woman said as she shook both Elliot's and Olivia's hand.

"Great, we'll see you then," Elliot said as the woman turned to walk away.

After she was gone, Olivia took a deep breath, "You don't think…" she gave Elliot a concerned look.

"I'm sure its not the same Richard White," he put his hand on her back, "Its probably just a coincidence," he reassured her.

"Yeah, you're probably right," she tried to smile.

* * *

Please Review!

If you want me to write more, I will.

And sorry for any grammatical errors, this was written at like 3 am, and I'm sick with Mono, so i'm just a little out of it.

xo,

Amanda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I still do not own SVU.

* * *

Chapter 2 

**Olivia and Elliot's new house**

**The next morning**

Olivia sighed, "El," she looked directly in his eyes, "What if it _is_ Richard White?"

He could see the fear build up in her eyes, "I don't know Liv, I really don't know," he looked at her; he could see tears sliding from her eyes. He made his way over to her and took her hand, "Liv, it's going to be okay, I promise," he reassured her as he embraced her in a hug.

"I hope so," Olivia sighed, still in Elliot's warm embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later there was a slight knock on the door. Elliot sighed and slowly stood up from the couch and walked towards the door, Olivia close behind.

"Hello Michael," Sarah greeted, as a man stepped out from behind her, "This is my husband, Richard,"

Elliot felt his stomach twist as he stared into the eyes of none other than Richard White. He felt Olivia's grip on his arm tighten, he took that as a signal and pushed her slightly behind him, in hopes of Richard not seeing her.

"Hello _Michael_," Richard gave him a grin that made Elliot sick to his stomach.

Elliot couldn't find his voice to say anything back, he just stared at the cold face of the man who had his best friend deathly afraid.

Richard leaned to the side, "Who's that pretty lady behind you?" he questioned with a slight grin.

"Richard, get the hell away from my house before I call the cops," Elliot warned with a tone that scared even Olivia, as he pushed her farther behind himself.

"Incase you haven't noticed, _Michael,_" Richard laughed, "Nothing you do could ever stop me," He slammed his fist on the door, making it open wider. "Well, well, who do we have here?" he smiled, "How nice to see you again, Gabrielle, or should I say _Olivia_?" Richard chuckled.

Olivia felt like she was going to throw up, just the sound of her name coming out of his mouth was enough to make her sick.

"Olivia?" Sarah questioned.

"You see, their names aren't really Michael and Gabrielle, they're Elliot and Olivia, they're sex crimes detectives," Richard told his wife.

"And your _husband_, is a stalker and a rapist," Olivia said as she peered out from behind Elliot.

Before she or Elliot knew it, Richard had grabbed her by the throat, "You better shut your mouth," he whispered in her ear as he squeezed her throat a little harder.

Elliot realized what was going on and grabbed his gun from his holster, before anyone knew it, three shots had gone off. Sarah stared in shock as both Richard and Olivia fell to the ground.

* * *

Please review :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own SVU.

* * *

Chapter 3

Elliot sighed as he slowly brought his arm down to his side.

"Oh my god," Sarah breathed as she stared in shock. It took her a minute to take in the events that had just occurred. She frantically dug through her purse for her cell phone, dialing 911 as fast as she could.

Elliot looked towards Olivia, who was still frozen in fear on the ground just inches away from Richard's bleeding body. Elliot extended his hand towards her, "Are you alright?" he asked as she took his hand.

"Yes, I'm fine," she breathed as she stood beside Elliot.

The paramedics quickly rushed up to the door, two police officers trailing close behind, "What happened here?" One of them asked; as the paramedics got Richard situated on the stretcher.

Elliot sighed, "He grabbed Olivia by the throat," he started with a small hand gesture towards Olivia, "So I shot him."

"Okay sir, I'm going to need you both to come with me down to the station," One of the officers informed them. And with that, they followed him to the police car.

As Sarah got into the back of the ambulance, she looked in Elliot's direction, "You will pay for this." She mouthed.

Elliot sighed; this was going to be a long night.

* * *

I'm aware that this chapter was really short, and not exactly the best, but I promise next chapter will be longer and better. 

And there may be some EO in the next few chapters :)

Please reivew!


End file.
